


Fun Like a Root Canal

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-19
Updated: 2000-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a little break from angst.  The Mountie's sick.





	Fun Like a Root Canal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Oh, man, I was bored.  This is a direct consequence of that boredom.
    Be afraid.  Be very afraid. Disclaimer:  Not mine.  But they should be,
    darn it!
    Rated:  PG.  Down right tame.
    _______________________________
    
    Fun Like a Root Canal
    
    by ShrinkingViolet
    _________________________________
    
    "Fraser?  Fraser?  Hey, you in der, Frase?"
    
    (sound of door opening and closing, then of one Chicago detective's hand
    hitting same Chicago detective's forehead with a great deal of force)
    
    "Ow!  Hey, Fraser, you don't look so good."
    
    "Well."
    
    "Well, what?"
    
    "I don't look so well."
    
    "You said it, Benton-buddy.  What's da matter?  You sick?"
    
    "Yes, Ray, I believe I am ill."
    
    "Geez, Fraser.  Why didn't you say something?"
    
    "I called in sick."
    
    "And didn't da Ice Queen even come and check on you?  Dat's cold, man."
    
    "I'll be fine, Ray.  It's just a little...  a little..."
    
    (Sound of one Canadian Mountie sneezing very loudly)
    
    "God, Frase.  I think you just blew away your desk."
    
    "Really?"
    
    "No, I was being sar... sarc...  I was joking.  You really are sick,
    aren't ya?" 
    
    (Sound of one Mountie being uncarachteristically sarcastic... does that
    make a sound?) 
    
    "No, Ray, I'm just faking it to get out of sentry duty."
    
    (Sound of gears grinding in one Chicago detective's head)
    
    "Frase, being sick really does ugly things to you."
    
    "I'm sorry.  I really don't know what came over me.  Ray?"
    
    "Yeah?"
    
    "I'm going to be sick now."
    _______________________________
    
    (One hurried lunge for the trashcan, a few disgusting noises later) 
    
    "Fraser, next time aim *away* from me, 'kay?"
    _______________________________
    
    The End
    
    This has been ShrinkingViolet, queen of the run-on sentence people, telling
    you: A Bored Mind is a Terrible Thing to Waste.
    
    


End file.
